Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: Who knew teaching a bunch of kids would be hard! Especially when some are loners, eater, murderers, crazy, shy, cute, overprotective, do I even need to go on! Well, let's just say, Seto Kaiba didn't see that coming! Please Read! Now, Complete :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe.. A little story I thought of. Wondered what Kaiba's gonna do teaching a bunch of kindergarteners.. Hope that's fun! (Not for him though) XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos

Chapter 1

"ROLAND!" There was a shout from the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He did not sound too pleased. Not at all.. "ROLAND! Get up here right now!" At that note, Roland went scurrying into the office where his boss was waiting. And the boss certainly disliked being kept waiting.

Roland went into the office seeing his boss was faced towards the window. Then, his boss turned around.

"What in the name of hell is this!" The CEO demanded throwing a newspaper onto his desk with a snarl.

Roland took the newspaper and skimmed through it, seeing nothing that could have outraged the boss so much. Well... It could have been the article about a cat stuck in the tree, because the young CEO always ranted about stupid cats getting into trees and not being able to get themselves out again. But, Roland didn't think that it was the case this time.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir. I don't understand."

The CEO turned to face him, giving him a death glare and then yelled, "How can you not understand you imbecile! It's right there in plain sight! On the front page!"

Seto Kaiba. Young CEO of Kaiba corp. Cold blue eyes that could want to make a person drop dead once seeing them. Brown, chestnut coloured hair that made other teens envy him. Plus, he was the richest man in the city! If not, the country!

"Mr. Kaiba. I still don't understand," Roland said.

"The front page! Look you crazy nut! Look!" Kaiba shoved the newspaper into Roland's face.

"All that's on the front page, Mr. Kaiba, is the charity thing you're doing," Roland said, pointing at the article.

"Exactly!" Kaiba growled. "When have I _ever_ agreed to this?"

"Sir, you signed _Yes _that you'll do it yesterday afternoon." Roland stuttered slightly.

"Well I don't want to! I have better things to do than this! I have a company to take care of. why would i waste my time doing such petty things?" Kaiba roared, slamming the paper down on his desk causing a loud smack that startled the people around him.

"But sir, they're already prepared and you can't back out now. Besides, it will help the company in the long run," Roland stated, and then felt like smacking himself for saying such a thing to his boss. Especially when his boss is, Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at him and just said, "Get out. Before I fire you." With that note, Roland ran out the door, leaving his boss alone while thanking the world that he doesn't have to face him anymore.

Meanwhile, back in the office..

"There is no way I'm going to waste my day doing that! There is no way am I going to be a role model for a day for some stupid children. There is NO WAY I'M GOING TO TEACH CHILDREN! THERE IS JUST NO WAY!" He screamed to the skies hoping his terrible fate would just disappear. But it didn't.

He soon found himself standing infront of the school the next day, briefcase in hand, not looking one bit pleased about this. Grumbling, he made his way in.

* * *

"Alright children. Settle down. All of you come and sit on the carpet. Our guest will be here soon!"

The teacher gathered her kindergarten class onto the carpet where they were watching a movie until their 'special guest' arrived. Soon, a knock came to the door.

"Okay children. I bet that's him now. I want all of you to be quiet and give nice, big smiles."

She turned off the movie and made her way to open the door. She gave a big smile to whoever was there and gestured them in to meet the children. As the guest came in there were some "oohs" and "aahs" from the children. The guest walked in and stood infront of the children, glaring at them. Some students whimpered at the glare he was giving. The teacher came up and started to speak.

"Does anyone know who this is?" She asked the class. A single, small hand went up and the teacher gladly chose that student.

"He's Seto Kaiba. He owns that big gaming company..." The small voice said shyfully.

Kaiba turned to the child who gave the correct answer. The child had a spiky hair with golden bangs. He had huge amethyst eyes and looked practically pale. He watched as the child chew at his sleeves hoping he got the answer right.

"That's right Yugi!" The teacher said happily. "And he's going to be your teacher for the day!" She clasped her hands together excitedly, showing no effort in hiding her excitement.

Kaiba had to admit that her joy was really annoying.

After a while, she sent the children to do their desks to resume their work. As the children were continued their school work, she turned to Kaiba.

"Here's the attendance and a list of work that needs to be done today," she stated as she handing the attendance. She then called over a student and said, "This is Ryou. He's going to be your student assistant to help you throughout the day. Isn't that right Ryou?"

Ryou nodded his head and then ran off to sit next to Yugi. Ryou had long, white fluffy hair and chocolate browns eyes. He was just as pale and shy as Yugi.

"No wonder they're friends" Kaiba muttered to himself.

"What's that?" The teacher asked him.

"Nothing." Kaiba said gruffly taking the attendance and list from the teacher.

The teacher then smiled and left the classroom saying a last good luck to Kaiba. Kaiba waited until she left and then turned to the class.

"Might as well get it over with..." He said as he walked over to the children.

Kaiba went over. Seeing that they were busy with what they were already doing, he went back to the teachers desk taking out the attendance. Since he didn't know which child was which, he called Ryou over for some help.

"Ryou!" He called out.

The little white, fluffy haired child came running over.

"Yes sir?" He replied in his little child like voice.

"Can you help with the attendance?" Kaiba asked him.

"Sure! That's why I'm here!" Ryou said excitedly.

"Okay." Kaiba said as he opened the attendance.

"I'll say the names, you say if they're here or not. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" Ryou said.

"Alright. Let's begin."

He looked at the attendance while Ryou leaned forward on the desk to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Um.. is Bakura here?"

"Yep! He's my twin!" Ryou said gleefully and pointed towards Bakura.

Kaiba turned his head to see. Sure enough there was Bakura. He had the same white fluffy hair. He was slightly tanned and had a scar running down his face across his eye. "Oh." Was all Kaiba could say.

"Joey?"

"He's here!" Ryou pointed towards Joey who sat in the corner eating a cookie he must've took from the snack table.

Kaiba nodded his head and checked him off the list.

"Is Mai here?"

"Yea she's over there." He nodded his head towards Mai. She had long blond hair and was wearing a purple shirt and skirt.

He checked her off the list.

"Malik?" "

He's here!" Ryou said.

"Marik?" Kaiba aked again already getting tired of the attendance.

"He's also here!" Ryou said with the same excitement in his voice.

"Is Noah here?"

"Of course Noah's here! Isn't he your step brother?"

"How'd you know that?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh from people.." Ryou said with a glint in his eyes. Kaiba let it go. Then he continued.

"Raphael?"

Bathroom!" Ryou said.

"What?" Kaiba asked looking confused.

"He's in the bathroom."

"Oh." He said now feeling stupid. "Well how about Rebecca?"

"She's over there bothering Yugi again." Ryou said looking at Yugi.

"Ryou? Oh wait you're here." Kaiba said laughing silently to himself.

"Yea I'm here! Of course I'm here!" Ryou said laughing.

"Tea?"

"She's here! Also, bothering Yugi.."

"Tristan?" Kaiba asked.

"Also here!"

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"You're so silly. Of course he's here!" Ryou said.

"Sorry, um.. Yami Atem?"

"Yep he's here! He's Yugi's twin!"

Kaiba looked to see Yami. He was also tanned and looked a little older that Yugi. He had three golden streaks up his hair compared to Yugi's.

"I think that's everyone." Kaiba said closing the attendance.

"Yep that's everyone!" Ryou said taking the attendance from Kaiba. "I'll take it down to the office." And with that Ryou ran out of the room grabbing the hall pass on the way out.

Kaiba turned back to the class. Seeing everything was in order, he took out the list the teacher left for him. He began to read what he's supposed to do for the day and he wasn't liking it at all. It read...

**__****School started at 9:00AM and ended at 2:00PM. So that's 5 hours of school. Lunch time is from 11:30 to 12:00. And right after lunch they get recess which is from 12:00 to 12:30.**

"They have one hour for lunch then?" Kaiba thought to himself. He continued to read.

**__****Students who finished their lunch can go outside and play if they want to, but ALL students should be outside for recess at 12:00. No exceptions!**

"Wow.. Tough teacher." Kaiba smirked at that thought and continued to read.

_****__**9:00 the students are going to be already working on some drawings, puzzles, art, crafts, writing, or reading. 10:25 they stop and pack up. They don't do anything else until their tables are cleaned (which they should do in 5 minutes) and Ryou is there to guide you and make sure everything is in order. At 10:30, after they're done tidying up, they take out their writing books that are in the blue bin on the shelf. Ryou will show you where it is when the time comes. They do their writing until 11:25. Then they start to pack up. Malik is in charge of getting those writing books back into the bin and back on the shelf. After that they get their lunch. After they're done eating make sure they clean up wherever **__****__**they ate their lunch. IT MUST BE CLEAN!**_

"What a neat freak for a teacher!" Kaiba stopped himself from laughing out loud. But couldn't help but snicker. Unfortunately, he continued to read...

**__****You know what to do for the lunch period and recess. After recess, they all will gather around on the carpet. That's storytime. Read them the story Yami Atem will choose for you. Today is his turn to pick the story, DO NOT listen to Bakura if he says otherwise! Read them the story and after that they should go to their desks and write about what they learnt from the story. Give them ONE sheet of paper. There are pencils in the drawer if some students do not have one. They write about that until 1:45. COLLECT the SHEETS! I WANT TO SEE THEM ON MY DESK! That sheet is 15% of their grade! Watch Bakura and Malik! Those two will try to burn it! **

**__****Ps: check their pockets for matches and any type of weapons!**

"What kind of children are these?!" Kaiba thought to himself, disbelief written all over his face. He just saw Ryou walk into the classroom and went to sit next to Yugi who was left alone. Kaiba looked back to the sheet infront of him.

**__****After you get the sheets, get them ready to go home. Parents will come in to get the kids. Make sure NONE of the kids go home alone or out of your sight if their parent/guardian does not show up. Wait until they do. Then, you are free to go back to your job. Thanks!**

But there were more still written on the list. Kaiba read them over. It seems to be the student character personality. To see which one is bad, good, what they do, and what to watch out for. Kaiba looked at it.

"What in the world did I get myself into..." He said sadly to himself as he read what was written. The bottom on the list said the students name and what kind of animal they are..

1) Bakura- Evil. Has a lot of weapons that can be found EVERYDAY on him. He's constantly getting into fights and just won't stop until the one he's attacking is dead. He picks on Ryou a lot and there's a hatred between him and Yami Atem. They might end up fighting on the ground pulling eachother's hair off. Watch out for that. If Bakura starts yelling, call the police.

2) Joey- Wonderful child. Sweet and funny. Though he's the joker in the class, he might be having a hard time focusing and doing his work. Don't EVER call him a puppy though, he hates it. Keep him away from the snack table. He could live there if he had the chance to. Other than that he's great!

3) Mai- No trouble with her. She has a strong attitude and might focus it all on anyone who comes next to her. Watch out for that. She's sort of a leader to the children. Its up to her to keep them in order if things get out of order.

4) Marik- Malik's twin. He's the total opposite of what Malik is. He's good. Don't worry about him too much. Just keep Malik away from him. Malik may influence him into killing someone or stealing.

5) Malik- He's insane. I'll leave it at that. Bakura's partner in crime. Whatever I said about Bakura, is also said for Malik. Call the cops if either one of them goes out of control.

6) Noah- Don't worry about him. He's a loner and I bet since you live with him, you know everything you need to already.

7) Raphael- Don't worry about him either. He doesn't do anything. Literally! The kid will just do nothing all day!

8) Rebecca- Keep her away from Yugi! She might kill him one day. She hugged him so tight that Yugi fell unconscious and Yami Atem almost killed her for touching his brother. Keep her away. Call back up if necessary. I'm talking about total Yugi obsession for this girl. Other than that she's fine... Keep her away from Tea too. They have a rival thing going on for which one of them can kiss Yugi first. Don't let that happen. Or you'll see their dead bodies when Yami Atem is done with them.

9) Ryou- He's the little helper and the most cutest and adorable thing on the planet! He's no trouble at all. But keep him away from Bakura because he likes to pick on Ryou and bully him. Sometimes even beat Ryou up. Watch out for that. Ryou's an angel so don't worry.

10) Tea- Like I said for Rebecca. Total obsession. Keep them away from eachother and Yugi! Please I'm begging you!

11) Tristan- He's also a loner. You might see him hanging out with Joey but he's no problem at all.

12) Yami Atem- Yugi's twin. More of a big brother figure for Yugi. He may be carrying a weapon but won't unless if needed to. Don't give him the opportunity to! Keep Malik and Bakura away from him. Those three hate eachother! And might kill eachother. Other than that he's a good kid. Don't get on the wrong side of him though, cuz, then he's not so nice.

13) Yugi- Just like Ryou! He's no problem at all. He may stick to Yami Atem a lot but don't worry about it. He hangs out with Joey as well, but you don't have to worry. He's not that easily influenced.

GOOD LUCK :)

"Wow.. Unlucky thirteen. Thirteen students. And why is today FRIDAY!" Kaiba let his head drop into his hands. "Today is gonna be a LONG day.."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I'm actually gonna make this a two shot, or three... I don't want it being overly long so the other half is gonna be on the next chapter! That's where the real humor starts (hopefully). And, I doubt teachers actually say that about their students too.. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry! I totally broke my promise of finishing this story early! And it's, a few weeks! I think... Okay I'm spilling nonsense now. So, On with the story!**I

* * *

Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos

Chapter 2

After a few minutes Kaiba finally tore his gaze away from the dreaded list. He looked at his hands for a moment and then up to the clock that read, 10:15. Kaiba sighed and got up, heading over to the children.

As Kaiba made his way over to the children who were working on their art project, he saw a stray hand coming from under the snack table, gracefully taking a cookie and quickly disappearing. Kaiba took a step towards the table and lifted the cloth that covered the table to see one of the students, munching on the cookie.

"Having fun?" Kaiba asked the child, who looked up at the voice.

The child, if Kaiba could remember clearly was named Joey. Joey swallowed the remaining piece of cookie and looked up at Kaiba.

"What?" Joey said annoyed, while his hand reached up for another cookie.

"You know you're not supposed to be stealing from the snack table right?" Kaiba asked Joey. Joey looked at Kaiba before getting out from under the table, looking Kaiba square in the eye.

"I can do what I want!" Joey yelled at Kaiba while puffing his little chest out.

"Oh really now...?" Kaiba drawled out, folding his arms as he looked at Joey.

"Yes!" Joey shot back, still glaring at Kaiba.

"Into the naughty corner. Now!" Kaiba growled while pointing the the lonely chair at the end of the class. Joey's eyes widened as his shoulders slumped, while he dragged his way over to the chair and sat down.

The other kids in the classroom just stood, staring at the commotion. Kaiba shot them a glare that sent all the kids scurrying back to what they were doing.

Three minutes later, Kaiba went infront of the class to make an announcement. He stood infront of the students who payed no attention to him. He called out to them, "Children! Children Over here! Look, at, meeeee"._ ARGH!_ After a few seconds of that, nothing. Kaiba was ready to pull his hair out before a small hand tapped his leg. looking down, kaiba saw that it was just Noah.

"Seto, just clap your hands and they'll follow, "Noah whispered before rushing back to his seat. Kaiba blinked. S_crew pride. _Kaiba clapped his hands twice. the children followed his actions. He clapped it once more the children did as well. Kaiba stopped to stare at them. They all stared back, their little eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Shrugging, Kaiba spoke, "I'd like you all to start putting away your things. The desks should be clean _or else_." Kaiba gave them a glare and some kids gasped. But they quickly went around packing crayons, glitter, and paper, putting them away into their rightful places.

Kaiba watched as the children cleaned up. But, his eyes were on a certain group of two that were standing there staring at the other students with an evil glint in their eyes.

Kaiba watched them closely. They remained standing in the same spot. Kaina recalled their names, Bakura and Malik. The most dangerous and mischievous children in the class. Kaiba noticed that Bakura whispered something into Malik's ears while he looked at the two shy students in the class, Yugi and Ryou. They were talking and giggling to themselves, unaware of the scheme that might be planned on them.

Bakura finished his whispering. Malik snickered and pointed to his twin, Marik. All at the same time while telling Bakura something.

_Looks like I have two villains to watch out for_. Kaiba thought to himself.

The children finished cleaned up and headed back to their seats for the next instructions.

Kaiba took his place infront of the class. He looked up at the clock. Seeing that it's now 10:30, he told them what they're going to be doing next.

"Okay. So, now you're going to be getting out your writing books and start doing page 7. The books are in the blue bin. Ryou? Will you go get the notebooks and start handing them out please?"

Hearing this, Ryou nodded furiously and rushed to get the blue bin.

Kaiba watched as Ryou started to hand out the notebooks to each student. After everything were handed out and the students began their work, Kaiba made his way over to the far corner of the classroom.

"Joey?" Kaiba asked quietly.

Joey looked up. Seeing that it was Kaiba he gave a rude, "What?" He rested his head into his arms and turned the other way. Kaiba, not taking, "no" or a "what" from anyone, continued what he was saying.

"Have you thought about what you've done?" Joey looked up again, turned to face Kaiba and nodded.

"Good." Kaiba said. "You can go back and join the class. You have work to do. And no more funny business!" Kaiba yelled after Joey as he ran as fast as he could to his desk. Kaiba smiled slightly to himself as he shook his head, walking over to the teachers desk to sit down.

After a few minutes of watching the students, Kaiba got bored. So he decided to take a walk around the class. He looked at the student work, their handwriting to be exact. Some of the writing were messy, out of line, too big, too small. Some didn't even make sense! Kaiba passed by one of the students he hasn't talked to yet. He looked down at the child's work to see some pretty decent work. Kaiba nodded to himself and continued on.

He then walked pass Malik and Bakura again. These two weren't even working. Instead, Kaiba caught a glimpse of something that looked like, blueprints? He didn't see it though since it was grabbed and stuffed under the desk when the two saw him coming.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked, glaring at the kids.

"None of your business!" Bakura countered back looking quite angry, Malik's look matching.

"Stupid kids.." Kaiba mumbled as he shot the two one last glare and walked away.

Soon, 11:30 came. The children has been quite good for the first half of the school day, so Kaiba finally let his guard down, just for a minute, until...

"He's mine!" Kaiba the high pitched shriek that seemingly came from a girl. Tea, to be exact. She was holding onto the left arm of Yugi, pulling him in her direction.

"No! He's mine! I saw him first!" This was the high pitched shriek of another girl with blond hair, Rebecca. She was holding Yugi's right arm, pulling him in her direction. They practically made him a human tug-of-war!

_This isn't gonna end good..._ Kaiba thought to himself, remembering what the list told him about these two girls. Especially when it came to Yugi.

All the other children finally gathered around, creating a circle around the three students. Even Bakura and Malik seemed interested in the girl fight. Yugi on the other hand, was clearly scared out of his wits. He had a fearful look in his eyes and was looking around the classroom and students, scanning each one of them. At times he winced in pain, because of his arms that were threatening to be pulled off.

Kaiba looked around the classroom as well, wondering what Yugi could've possibly be trying to find. Then, it hit Kaiba like a giant coconut in the head. Yugi was looking for Yami, his twin brother.

Yami Atem always despised those girls so he would come to Yugi's rescue each time. But, Yami apparently wasn't here. So, Kaiba, being the teacher, had to get up, walk over there, and split him up. Kaiba actually trudged his way over there. Luckily none of the students saw him do that.

Kaiba was making his way over to the students when a shout was heard.

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone turned to look at whoever spoke. And sure enough, there was Yami Atem. Looking vividly upset and furious at the same time. Everyone backed away from the three in the middle of the circle, knowing the trouble that would soon follow, was bad news.

Except for Kaiba, he was still lost and didn't get why everyone ran away. Kaiba stood up and watched the fight that was about to happen.

"I said, leave him alone!" The shout from Yami was heard again. But the girls still did not move.

A whimper was heard coming from Yugi and Yami finally snapped. Kaiba saw that Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking weapon. It looked like a spear of some kind.

The girls eyes widened as they stared at the object in Yami's hand. They shook slightly and slowly let go of Yugi's arm. Yugi ran away from the two psychotic girls and into his brother's arms seeking comfort. After a few minutes Yami let go and turned to the girls. He walked over to the girls and let out a slight growl as he walked. The girls cowered in fear.

"We-we-were s-so-sorry Atem!" Tea shouted trembling, staring into his wild, crimson eyes. Rebecca fell to the ground, dumbstruck. Probably realising Yugi isn't worth threatening her life over.

Yami finally reached the two girls and grabbed their hair, pulling them up so he can give them the glare of their lives. Yami rose the small spear in his hand and lifted it to strike, but Kaiba finally snapped back to his senses.

"Stop Yami! Don't do that! Put the weapon down!"

Yami shot a glare at Kaiba. Then he slowly put his hand down, tucking the spear back onto his pockets. He grabbed their hair tighter. "You're off the hook for now. But if I _ever_ see you next to my brother again, you'll die!" With that said, Yami turned around and left, sitting next to Yugi at the back of the class taking out their lunches.

Kaiba then realised ten minutes have passed. And the students only had twenty minutes left for lunch. He decided to make this cleanup quick.

"Malik!" Kaiba yelled out, his eyes searching for the said person. Malik suddenly popped up scaring Kaiba. Kaiba glared, which he's been doing a lot of lately, and told him, "It's your turn to get the books back where they came from, so, get started."

Malik actually listened. And in no time the classroom was cleaned. All the children were sitting around, eating their lunch, chatting quietly to eachother. Kaiba handed out napkins, and a few cookies to the students. After that, he went and sat down.

Instead of eating his lunch, he took out his laptop and began typing away furiously at it. So, he didn't notice when the aqua coloured hair child came and sat beside him.

"Seto? Aren't you supposed to be eating your lunch?"

"I don't have time for that, Noah." Kaiba said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "I have a company to run. But instead I'm stuck here teaching this class full of wimpy kids." Kaiba stopped and scratched that sentence. The class was nowhere near the word _whimpy_ as he remembered all the violence that happened earlier. He still didn't know what Bakura and Malik were planning on though.

Kaiba turned to look at Noah. "Don't you have somewhere else to eat?" Kaiba asked him.

"Yeah I do, but, you're here and you looked lonely, so I came over," Noah said cheerfully, picking at his sandwich "Well I'm not lonely, Noah." Kaiba said, signaling Noah to leave.

Noah got up and sighed, "If you say so.." He said as he walked away.

Kaiba turned back to focus on his work. After ten minutes he looked up. Most of the children went outside already to play. There was just Bakura, Malik, Joey and Tristan in class yet. Bakura and Malik were hunched over their secret plan again. Kaiba just stopped bothering about it. Joey was still eating his lunch while Tristan and were arm wrestling.

Thinking everything was fine, Kaiba continued.

At 12:00 Kaiba stood up, happy with his progress so far. Tristan and Joey were gone, meaning they must be outside. Bakura and Malik had a evil smile on their faces and looked at Kaiba as he stared at them. Duke was putting away a book on dice as went outside, his hands in his pockets.

Kaiba walked up to Bakura and Malik. "It's time to go outside." Kaiba said to them. They just looked at him, then got up and went outside, the 'blueprints' folded under Malik's arm. Kaiba looked as they went outside, then made his way over himself.

* * *

Kaiba stepped out in the small playground and was immediately hit with sunlight. He covered his eyes from the sun. He saw the children playing. Yami and Yugi were on top of the monkey bars just sitting there, talking to eachother. Tea and Rebecca were caught behind a few bushes with binoculars, staring at the two on top the monkey bars. But mostly at Yugi. Soon, Kaiba saw a swarm of bees attack them, sending the two girls running from their hiding spot, shrieking in fear. Yami and Yugi laughed their heads off, so did the other children.

After the laughter died down, Kaiba looked for the others students. Mai was sitting under a tree looking up at the clouds. Kaiba didn't see the face, but the blond and purple gave it away. Joey and Tristan were racing up and down the slide. Raphael wandering around, looking at the other students. Kaiba almost felt sorry for the kid. One, for not talking to him. and two, for forgetting he was there in the first place.

Noah was in the sandbox building... Something... Marik and Ryou were playing tag. They were chasing eachother around, sometimes bumping into Kaiba. Soon Yugi joined. Yami Atem was still sitting on the monkey bars, staring off into space. While on the other hand, Bakura and Malik were pointing and smirking once again with that evil glint in their eyes.

Kaiba knew one thing. The rest of the day won't be good...

* * *

**Okay that was a lot of classroom drama. But, it's only started. Yes yes! I know... I said this was going to be a two shot but hey! The ideas just came to me! So, at most this is going to be a four chapter story. I want to make it three, but, I'll see what happens ;) Don't be mad! Please don't! XD**

**Anyways, Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for new update! Thank you to all you wonderful readers, Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos

Chapter 3

Kaiba walked around the playground, looking at all of the kids. But he kept a keen eye on Bakura and Malik who were currently running around, stuffing things into their pockets as they made a basket out of their shirt to put whatever they picked up in it. Kaiba didn't even bother trying to check up on them, hoping they won't blow him up with their bare, tiny little hands. But in the end he dragged himself over to the least dangerous of the two.

Malik.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked curiously as he bent over Malik's shoulders.

"None of your business!" Malik snapped, a sharp stick in his hand, pointing it straight at Kaiba's neck. Kaiba took a step back. Okay, maybe a few more steps back.

As soon as he did that, Malik got up and sped off, sand and dust rising in the air.

Kaiba watched as he ran to Bakura who stood under a shady tree, not too far from the playground. He watched them closely as Malik showed Bakura his findings. Bakura smirked, and the both dropped to the ground, a stick in hand, drawing prints on the ground. Bakura and Malik would even point to a few of the kids.

First, it was Ryou. ___They're after Ryou..._ Kaiba thought to himself. But then they pointed to someone else, Marik lifting a few stones, all while pointing to Yugi. Next was Yami Atem, Marik, Joey and the girls. Kaiba's eyes twitched.

___What on earth could they be up to..._ He thought to himself, watching Bakura and Malik stand up, walking back to the playground.

Kaiba looked around for the students he believed will have some trouble coming their way.

Ryou was in the sandbox with Yugi as they made a sand castle. Yami Atem was still on the monkeybars, this time, hanging upside down, his eyes never moving from Yugi's. Sometimes glancing at Kaiba, then, to Malik and Bakura. Joey and Tristan were playing tag. Marik was on the swings with Noah while the girls played on the slide. Raphael was leaning against a tree, book in hand as he read. Mai sat on a small bench not too far away from where Kaiba was now at, typing away furiously on her phone.

Kaiba looked back towards Bakura and Malik, but then, saw the two troublemakers walking up next to Ryou and Yugi. Kaiba saw that the two children were surprised and hesitant as they saw the two walk up towards them.

Kaiba watched as Malik lifted his foot up, and bringing it right down into the sand, kicking it into the air.

Kaiba didn't have any time to react as a high pitch squeal came from Ryou. Ryou had his hands on his eyes, rubbing furiously. Kaiba quickly rushed over and grabbed his hands, pulling it away from his face.

"Hey stop, come with me. We'll get that cleaned." Kaiba said to Ryou who just continued to scream and cry, his eyes held tightly shut.

Seeing that Ryou won't move, Kaiba picked him up and carried him back inside, all while flashing Malik and Bakura a _you're in so much trouble_ look. They flashed him grin, then, went on to their next target.

Yugi looked horrified. Close to tears actually.

Malik then threw the big stones towards Yugi, hitting the ground which caused him to yelp. But that was too much for him because after a few more rounds, Yugi broke down.

As soon as Kaiba came out again, he saw all the students were on the grass, a circle surrounding whatever was going on inside of it. Kaiba put Ryou down again who ran up ahead, Kaiba right behind him. He gently pushed back the students as he came to the middle, looking down, and saw Bakura, Malik and Yami Atem on the ground, fighting. Yami had a grip around Malik's throat, Bakura trying to get Yami off of Malik, grabbing him around the waist. Malik was kicking furiously.

Kaiba ran in and broke the boys up. Yami Atem quickly ran over to Yugi, now holding him as Yugi cried. Kaiba noticed that Yami's lip was busted, bleeding slightly Bakura was seen walking around the field, kicking rocks and muttering under his breath. His nose was bleeding. Malik sat on the bench, rubbing his sore neck, a red, small handprint around it.

Kaiba's blood boiled as he yelled, "That's it! Everyone! Back into class!"

All the kids hurried back in, each washing their hands and going to their seats as they talked about the events that just happened recently.

Kaiba walked in, Bakura and Malik following him, then, both going into a different corner of the room to think about what they've done.

Kaiba looked at the list he was given before he walked over to the carpet, sitting on the very fluffed rocking chair.

He signaled the students to come sit on the carpet as he crossed his legs.

In a few seconds they were all seated as Kaiba saw Yami Atem get up, and head over to the bookshelf Kaiba watched him as he stood infront of the bookcase, scanning the books. Kaiba caught a movement from Bakura who was right next to the bookcase. Kaiba saw Bakura grin and tilt the bookcase.

"Yami! Get out from there!" Kaiba yelled.

Yami Atem looked at Kaiba, grabbed a book with one hand and steadied the bookcase with the other.

Bakura stopped laughing.

The other kids burst out laughing at Bakura's failed plan.

Bakura fumed as Yami smirked, then walking away like a triumphant king!

Kaiba watched as Yami handed him the book, then sat down again. Kaiba looked at the book, then at Yami, then back towards the book.

"Are you sure?" Kaiba asked.

Yami nodded.

Kaiba looked at the book weirdly before he began, "Heart of the cards. Book one..."

The students were silent as they read the story about a highschool pipsqueak who got an ancient artifact from his Grandpa. He solved it and got his 'other self', though he didn't know it yet.

The children laughed when their names were read in the book. Yugi blushed and looked at the carpet. But Kaiba almost had a heartattack when he read _his_ character got defeated in his own champion game by a kid! They insisted that Kaiba read the other book, but Kaiba only got up to the part when the group gets off the ship, reaching to battle city. Which, Kaiba highly remembers being one of Pegasus's tournaments...

It was then 1:45. Kaiba closed the book. The children groaned, not wanting it to be over.

Kaiba got up.

The children then walked back to their seats. Kaiba handing out a sheet of paper, and a few pencils in hand. Just in case someone needs one.

"Oh! Mr Kaiba! I need a pencil please!"

Kaiba turned towards the small voice at the back of the classroom.

Joey.

"Here you go. But I'd like it back when you're done."

Joey nodded, as he sat back down and started to write.

The other students were also writing. Seeing everything was fine, Kaiba walked over to Bakura and Malik who were still in the corner.

"Have you two thought about what you've done?" Kaiba asked them.

Malik fiddled with his shirt, nodding. Bakura crossed his arms, not saying a word. Kaiba expected as much though.

"You can go back to your seats and get started on your writing assignments." He said.

The two then raced off, a voice stopping them in their tracks as they turned around.

"But, one more screw up, and it's off to the principals office!"

The boys nodded. And two seconds later they were back in their seats, writing like good children.

And frankly... That's something that Kaiba was worried about.

* * *

It was then 2:30 as Kaiba decided to go around and see what the students have come up with.

He looked over Ryou's shoulder to see what he wrote. "You can't have too many friends!"

Kaiba nodded at Ryou's work, then moving on to look at the other students work. Yugi wrote, "Never give your special cards to Weevil!" Yami Atem, "Never lose Grandpa's soul even though you're dueling against a guy in the TV and don't let your Hikari give a creepy guy his special cards." Marik, "I now have a fear of Dragons. Especially blue ones."

Kaiba just had to smirk at that one...

Tristan, "Never try to sneak on a ship illegally with a girl." Joey, "I don't like bugs. But dragons are cool!" Bakura, "Knives, Poison, Daggers, a few handguns..."

"Bakura? What's that?" Kaiba asked, seeing the title, "What I learned...", scratched off and replaced with, 'Shopping List' on Bakura's paper instead of the work that's needed.

"Nothing..." Bakura said, covering the page with his arms. Malik doing the same.

Kaiba walked over to see what Malik was doing. He leant over, so did Bakura.

On Malik's paper, "Hire Weevil!"

Bakura and Kaiba looked at Malik with an odd expression. Bakura then whacked Malik in the head before continuing his, 'shopping list'.

Kaiba moved away and headed to the other round table with the girls.

Rebecca, "Get rid of annoying Tea's!"

Kaiba blinked at that.

Tea, "Friendship speeches can be very effective!"

Another blink from Kaiba.

Mai, "Haha! Take that Rex!" Raphael, "Cookies!"

Kaiba blinked. "Raphael, what does cookies have to do with the story?"

Raphael looked up before looking back at his paper before mumbling, "I just like cookies."

Just hearing the word 'Cookies," got the class into a full blown conversation.

"Now I want cookies!" Joey whined.

"I love cookies with milk!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Nope! Chocolate milk is way better..." Yugi argued.

Yami Atem then asked a very disturbing question, "What's a cookies?" Kaiba blinked before he tried to settle them down.

"I ate the biggest cookie ever! Right Seto!" Noah boasted. Kaiba and Mai both rolled their eyes.

"Alright! If you just be quiet, I can give you all a few cookies." He said.

That got them quiet very fast.

The napkins were then handed around the class, two cookies and a box of plain milk, or chocolate milk.

They ate in silence as Kaiba watched them. He was quite surprised. They were so quiet Kaiba was sure that if he dropped a pin, he could hear it. There were sometimes a few whispers and giggles coming from the girls, but they weren't loud. Hell! Even Bakura and Malik looked like innocent little children!

Kaiba took a picture just because.

It was soon ten minutes before the bell. The children were now tidying up as Yugi and Ryou went around the classroom collecting the papers and putting them on the desk.

"Huh. They'll actually give me a piece of mind..." Kaiba said to himself.

"Aiiiiiiii!"

Kaiba jumped up knocking a few papers off the desk, while hitting his foot on the bottom.

"Ugh! I jinxed myself..." He groaned, standing up.

"What's going on?" He yelled, as he walked over to the kids who were huddled in a corner. Yami, Bakura, and Malik standing infront of whatever cause Tea to shriek like that.

Kaiba looked, and saw, a scorpion.

"What's a scorpion doing here, in this classroom? Who brought a scorpion?!" Kaiba asked, confusion written on his face.

Slowly a small, tanned hand went up.

"Bakura! Why did you bring a scorpion?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to put in your jacket?" Bakura said bluntly.

Kaiba stared at him, mouth open.

"Y-you were gonna put that in _my_ jacket!" Kaiba exclaimed, looking horrified.

"I believe that's what I said." Bakura said, looking up at Kaiba.

Kaiba mentally facepalmed. "Can you just, get it out of here..." He said to Bakura.

"Already on it!" Bakura said as he reached down and picked the black scorpion up dangling it as far away from him as possible. He was then taking it outside before he yelped, throwing the scorpion away.

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed rushing over. "Did it bite you?" He asked. Bakura shook his head.

"No, but it was going to!" He exclaimed.

Then, a whimper was heard, and a soft voice, "B-B-Big brother..."

Kaiba looked up to see who said that because it certainly wasn't Noah. There was only one person who ever called him that, and that's, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba stood at the door, shivering and trembling, tears threatening to fall. And there, right on his nose, was the scorpion.

"M-Mokuba... Don't move." Kaiba ordered. "Bakura! Do something!" He yelled.

Bakura rushed over, and quickly took the scorpion again, throwing it into its cage. "There! Better!" Bakura sneered.

As soon as he was free, Mokuba ran into his brothers arms, still trembling.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, rubbing circles on his little six year old brother's back.

"I wanted to see you..." Mokuba replied.

Kaiba smiled as Mokuba let go. Then, he turned to the class.

"Alright! Get your stuff! I believe your parents are here!" Kaiba said.

The kids cheered as they hurried to get on their sweaters and bags, complete with the lunch bag and bottle dangling from their necks.

Soon, they were all lined up, waiting.

Two minutes later, Rebecca and Raphael were gone.

The others sat silently. Then, a woman with brown hair appeared and took Tea away. All the way Tea screamed a goodbye to Yugi, while Yami was held down, so he would not go and strangle her.

Mai's mother then came, her blond hair cut shorter than Mai's, her purple eyes bright! Mai said a quick goodbye and left.

Joey's father came next. Then an elderly man came and took Malik and Marik away. Kaiba heard the man muttering about his dead snake...

Tristan then left with his Aunt. Yami Atem and Yugi then followed quickly after with their Grandpa. Yugi saying a goodbye and hugging Ryou before he left. Yami giving a nod and walking out the door glaring at Bakura.

A few minutes passed by and the rest of the students were gone. All except, two.

Ryou and Bakura.

They've been waiting quite awhile. Ryou helped to clean up the mess while Bakura walked around the classroom.

Ryou stacked the fallen papers back, Bakura finally deciding to help by pushing in the chairs and fixing the desks. Mokuba helped himself by sitting on the big fluffy rocking chair, reading the book that Kaiba read to the students earlier that day.

There was nothing else to do. Kaiba sat down on one of the desks, jacket and briefcase in hand, waiting. Mokuba was next to him, Ryou on a chair, while Bakura stood watch at the door.

Suddenly, their head snapped up as Bakura yelled out. "Mommy!" And sprinted off. Ryo following right behind him.

Kaiba ran after them, but came face to face with the most beautiful person.

The room stopped moving as Kaiba watched her. Her hair was long and pure white. Her eyes that same color blue as Kaiba's, but yet so friendly and warm, that made Kaiba melt inside.

He smiled, before hearing the most wonderful voice.

"Sir? Sir? Mr. Kaiba!"

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts, standing up straight. "Y-yeah.. Sorry." Kaiba stammered, looking at the ground.

"That's okay. I'm Kisara. Bakura and Ryou's mom. I'll be taking them now." She said, Ryou and Bakura's small hands wrapped in her bigger, soft and delicate hands.

Kaiba nodded.

Ten seconds later, she and the twins we're gone.

Kaiba closed the door and slumped against the wall, smiling.

"Awww Seto's in loooove!" Mokuba teased.

Kaiba shot him a glare that silenced him before ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"What's going on here?"

The voice stopped Kaiba midway through his laugh, looking up at the teacher infront of him.

"Nothing! And, here!" Kaiba said, dumping the work from the students in her hands, before gliding out the door. He was almost through the door when he turned back.

"And, I don't know what you're talking about? Those children were **angels!**"

He smirked, and was gone. The teacher staring dumbfounded at him.

Kaiba was nearing his limousine that was parked outside the school before he stopped. Surprise written on his face.

"Bakura and Ryou are her children!"

And, he flops down, barely in proper state of mind to tell the driver to go.

The End! ;)

* * *

**And this brings the end of, "Kaiba and the classroom of Chaos!" And the surprise is... That's there's going to be a sequel! Not sure what it is, but there's definitely one! I just loved Kisara in here, and gave me a great idea of a sequel. Hope you enjoyed and please review Bye! :) until we meet again for the sequel! :D which may not be up anytime soon :p XD**


End file.
